


nagisagi cheater arc.

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Based this off someone's tweet on twitter who got ratio'd, Cheating, M/M, Making Out, dont condone cheating!, fuck isagi, fuck nagi, isagi also sucks, nagi is a little bitch, nagi sucks, nagi whines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: based this off someone's tweet who got ratio'd
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi (mentioned? isagi is a bitch and cheats), Isagi Yoichi/Nagi Seishiro, Reo Mikage/Nagi Seishiro (nagi is a stupid little fuck and cheats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	nagisagi cheater arc.

isagi knew what he was doing was wrong. he always knew, yet he couldn't stop. nagi seishiro's lips were just addictive, and their strawberry-like taste didn't help. the boys kissed and kissed as though they could never get enough of each other, nagi's lips fitting into isagis as though they were puzzle pieces finally put together. the boys pulled away for breath, a string of sailvia connecting the pair. "hnnng isagi, i really wish we could do this more often.." nagi muttered before rekindling the the passionate make-out session they were in. quiet sounds of wet and sloppy kisses filled the air around them, isagi moving the arms he had wrapped the shorter boy's shoulders and onto his hips. 

isagi pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against nagi's pale neck, sucking slightly and biting down hard enough to let out a loud whine. at the noise, isagi pulled away slightly from nagi, a slight smirk on his face. he knew nagi enough to know that he would ask him to continue. "nagi, i told you to keep it down.. we don't want anyone catching us, right?" nagi's already pink face flushed more, the tip of his ears becoming a slight red hue. "hnn, i will isagi.. just.. keep going.." 

nagi tilted his head to the side, providing more space for isagi to continue devouring him.

"reo-chan! i wasn't expecting to see you, what's up? before i forget, have you seen yo-chan?" a high-pitched voice called from around the corner that the pair were hidden behind and they instantly separated. "hmm? nah, i haven't. coincidence, have you seen nagi?"


End file.
